


now or never

by hoiist



Series: This Misadventures of the Jedi Knight [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Caught the feelings, doc and his deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: the Emperor has the Jedi Knight now. Doc's made a deal





	now or never

**Author's Note:**

> During the time the crew spent on the Emperors space station

How long had they been on here? He’d lost count.

The mission was to get the emperor, they made it sound simple. She had her doubts, but these masters were supposed to know better. They lead them into a trap.

He had seen glimpses her while they had been here.

“Hey! Gorgeous! Hey! Its us!”

“Doc stop! She cant hear you!” Kira snapped.

“But she’s right there!” he barked back. “HEY!”

I don’t even know her name, he remembered.  
Last thing they did was have one hell of a passionate night, but in his usual glory he got into his old habit of getting the jitters, palming her off onto something else while he freaked out of his own feelings.

He had time since then, a lot of time.

But know Kira was being dragged off, “Where are you taking her?”   
but there was no answer, instead he waited, unsure what he was going to do after all of this.

If we get out of this… His thoughts went back to her, they always did. There was no way he would tell her, she didn’t feel the same way, did she?

Before he could come to any conclusion, a large pure blood came to the cage with his saber.

SHIT!

He heard the snap of a lightsaber, he was sure he was dead. But, he wasn’t. The cage broke, Rusk and T7 had been released, the guards and staff had been taken care of. Doc didn’t have time to process what just happened, then her saw the Jedi Knight

Well, we got out of this. He though, I wonder if thats the force’s way of telling me to ‘do it’? He thought


End file.
